tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Island Rescue
*Michael Angelis |distributor= *HiT Entertainment *Lionsgate *Universal *ABC for Kids *UHE *Barnas Favoritter *Europa Mini *Sony Creative Products Inc. *Big Picture |runtime=60 mins |released= *4th September 2010 *7th September 2010 *7th October 2010 *11th October 2010 *31st October 2010 *1st November 2010 *26th November 2010 *6th December 2010 *13th July 2011 *5th October 2011 *19th October 2011 *28th October 2011 *1st November 2011 *11th November 2011 *24th December 2011 *3rd October 2012 *28th October 2012 *29th December 2013 *14th March 2016 |previous=Hero of the Rails |next=Day of the Diesels}} Misty Island Rescue is a feature-length Thomas & Friends special released as a DVD/Blu-ray combo pack in the US on 7th September 2010 and on DVD in the UK on 11th October 2010. Plot A new Search and Rescue Centre is being built on the Island of Sodor as a base of operations for Harold, Rocky and a new lifeboat named Captain. Special, strong, deep-red Jobi wood from Hiro's homeland is being used to make the Centre. All the engines are very excited and all want to help deliver the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre. Frustrated at being teased by Thomas for not being a steam engine, Diesel decides to prove his superiority over the steam engines by taking the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre himself and races down the tracks. Thomas sees that Diesel is going too fast and chases after him. The chase results in an exciting rescue as Thomas saves Diesel from falling over the edge of the unfinished bridge overlooking the Rescue Centre, but the Jobi wood crashes into the sea below. Now there is no wood to build the Rescue Centre. As a reward for his daring rescue, Thomas is allowed to visit a Search and Rescue Centre on the Mainland. He is then told there is no room on the steam boat, but Thomas asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. Thomas says goodbye to his friends at Brendam Docks and heads across the sea to the Mainland. That night the raft carrying Thomas becomes separated from the steam boat and Thomas ends up alone and stranded on the mysterious Misty Island - a wild and wonderful island with a multitude of secret hideouts, rickety tracks and bridges. Thomas discovers that the island has its own railway and meets the three engines, known as the "Logging Locos", who run it - Ferdinand and two small twin engines named Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the Mainland. Thomas also finds that Misty Island has plentiful supplies of the rare Jobi wood. With the help of his new friends, Thomas attempts to find his way back to Sodor and uncovers more of Misty Island's mysteries - including a tunnel that connects the two islands. Meanwhile, out at sea, Harold and Captain carry out a search party to look for Thomas as the Fat Controller rallies the engines to look for Thomas on Sodor. Thomas decides to go through the tunnel back to Sodor, but he and the Logging Locos get trapped after the tunnel falls in. Thomas then tries the smoke signals Salty told him about. After being spotted by Percy, the Fat Controller, James, Edward and Gordon sail to Misty Island in hopes of finding Thomas while Percy and Whiff go through the tunnel. They eventually come to the blockade, break through to Thomas and they all puff back to Sodor. Thomas rushes back to Misty Island again to find the Fat Controller and the engines. After the Logging Locos are given the Sodor treatment at the Steamworks, they help to build the Rescue Centre. They finish it in time and it is soon opened. As the engines are laughing with their new friends at the Search and Rescue Centre, Diesel 10 rolls up on the mountain ledge, sniggers and glares down at the engines remarking that they will laugh on the other side of their boilers soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Hiro * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Harold * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Spencer * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Rosie * Stanley * Mavis * Bertie * Butch * Lady Hatt * Mr. Percival * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * Sodor Brass Band * The Mayor of Sodor * The Fireman * The Bird Watcher * The Teacher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * A Schoolgirl * The Lady with the Big Hat * Big Mickey * Charlie Characters Introduced * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * The Railway Inspector Locations * Island of Sodor ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Sodor Steamworks ** Victor's Shed ** Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Kirk Ronan Junction ** Knapford ** Knapford Yards ** Whiff's Waste Dump ** Tidmouth Sheds ** The Washdown ** Knapford Iron Bridge ** Sodor Slate Quarry ** Coastal Cliffs * Misty Island ** Misty Island Tunnel ** The Logging Pond ** Echo Valley ** Shake Shake Bridge ** The Logging Station ** The Sawmill ** The Zip-Line Bridge ** Misty Island Seashore * The Mainland * Japan Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Harold, Captain and the Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Diesel 10, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Togo Igawa as Hiro US and CAN * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, Harold, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Rocky and the Dock Manager * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand and Cranky * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Salty and Captain * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Michael Brandon as Diesel * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 Rupert Degas was the original voice of Diesel 10 in both the UK and US versions, but was replaced by Matt Wilkinson for the final cut. Bonus Features UK/AUS * Misty Island Rescue sing-along song * Down at the Station: Water * "The Search for Thomas" game * The Fat Controller song US * "The Search for Thomas" game * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke music video * Sir Topham Hatt Karaoke music video Japan * Misty Island Rescue Theatrical Trailer * Day of the Diesels Trailer * 100 Years of Wilbert Awdry Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke music video Trivia * Nitrogen Studios began pre-production on this special in June 2009.http://web.archive.org/web/20130704091744/http://www.nitrogenstudios.com/nitrogen-timeline/ * This special marks the first of several things: ** Diesel 10 and Butch's first appearances since The Great Discovery their first appearances in full CGI, as well as Diesel 10's first speaking role since Calling All Engines! ** Salty's first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Henry Gets it Wrong and his first appearance in full CGI, as well as his first speaking role in a special. ** Whiff's first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Toby's Special Surprise and his first appearance in full CGI. ** Stanley's first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Thomas Puts the Brakes On and his first appearance in full CGI. ** Harold's first appearance since the twelfth series episode, James Works it Out. ** Mr. Percival's first appearance since the twelfth series episode, Push Me, Pull You. ** The first special in which Annie and Clarabel do not appear. ** The first special released on Blu-ray for the US and Australia. It was also originally released on Blu-ray in the UK in April 2011, but HiT cancelled the plans at the last minute. ** Sharon Miller's first special as voice director and her only special as creative producer. ** The first special to have a post-credits scene. * Matt Wilkinson joins the US voice cast. * This is the last special narrated by Erik de Zwart in the Netherlands. * This is the last UK DVD to feature a game. * This is the last special to lack a HiT producer. * This special was shown in select US, UK and Australian theatres. It was also shown on many PBS stations a few weeks before its release in the US and later aired in the UK on Channel Five's Milkshake on Christmas Eve 2010 and then again on Easter Sunday 2011, with Diesel 10's scene omitted. It also aired on PBS Sprout on 20th August 2011, in the UK on Nick Jr. on 28th October 2012 and in Norway on TV 2 on 29th December 2013, 3rd January 2014, Easter 2014 and Christmas Eve 2011 on ABC4KIDS, but when it aired the third time on the ABC on 26th October 2014, Diesel 10's scene was omitted. * This marks Bash, Dash and Ferdinand's only appearances in a special. Currently, this is also Whiff's only speaking role in a special. * Stock footage from the thirteenth series episode, Henry's Good Deeds is used. * The trailer used footage from the thirteenth series episode, Thomas and the Runaway Kite. * Ferdinand says "That's right!" seventeen times during the special. * Diesel has a different horn sound, making him sound like an American diesel shunter. * This was Jo Jordan's only special as creative producer. * Diesel 10 was originally voiced by Rupert Degas during production of the special, but Matt Wilkinson took over his voice. However, it is deeper than in his future roles. * Diesel 10's appearance foreshadows Day of the Diesels. That scene was a last minute decision made by Nitrogen Studios. * This special takes place between the thirteenth and fourteenth series. * When Sir Topham Hatt answers the phone in his office, a calendar can be seen behind him. It has a 2011 layout, the same year Day of the Diesels, the next special, was released. That also can indicate that the special could take place in 1960, since it has the same calendar layout. * The events of this special are mentioned by Paxton in Big World! Big Adventures! during the song, Where in the World is Thomas? * たんじょうび (tanjōbi) is the Japanese word for "birthday," so the "Jobi" in "Jobi Wood" may have been a reference to the 65th anniversary of the franchise. * In the Japanese dub, the scene of James saying "The mist is too thick" was cut out. Goofs * Jules de Jongh is accidentally credited in the UK version despite not voicing any characters in that dub. * Michael Brandon is not credited in the US for voicing Diesel. * Early in the special, Harold is flying above Percy on his way to the Search and Rescue Centre. When Harold lands, however, Percy is nowhere to be seen. * The quarry walls at the slate quarry have tints of pink. * When the other engines whistle goodbye to Thomas, Salty shuts his eyes like the rest of the engines as if he is honking his horn, but no horn is heard. * When the Fat Controller peers into the Misty Island tunnel, Whiff has no lamp. However in the next shot, he gains one. * When the engines whistle at Tidmouth Sheds, Emily has Rosie's whistle sound. * During the night scene, the steam-boat's mast lights are backwards: the green light is for starboard (right) and the red light is for port (left). * When Thomas and the logging locos puff towards the tunnel, Thomas is pushing a flatbed of Jobi logs, but when they arrive at the tunnel's entrance, he is pulling it. * When Whiff and Percy enter the Misty Island Tunnel from Sodor to find Thomas, they are facing forwards, but when the engines start back to Sodor they have turned around and are facing forwards again. * In the UK narration, it is said that Thomas had to be coupled up to some "freight cars" of bricks. However, freight cars is an American term for trucks. * Approximately thirty-six piles of Jobi logs were on the steamboat, however only three are unloaded onto Diesel's train. * Like in the thirteenth series, Bertie's radiator is missing. In Other Languages Merchandise Wooden Railway * Thomas at Sea * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Captain's Shed * Harold's Helipad * Ol' Wheezy * Misty Island Adventure Set TrackMaster * Bash * Dash * Percy and Search Cars * Misty Island Track Pack * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars * Shake Shake Bridge Set * Zip Zoom Logging Adventure Set * Misty Island Discovery Set Take-n-Play * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Thomas and the Raft * Harold and the Search Cars * Edward and the Jobi Tree * Rescue from Misty Island Set * Tales from the Past Engines Mega Bloks * Sodor Search and Rescue * Adventures on Misty Island Motor Road and Rail * Dash * Thomas and Bash Log Wagon Set * Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set Capsule Plarail * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Shake Shake Bridge * Ol' Wheezy * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Collectible Railway * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Bash on Misty Island Books * Misty Island Rescue (book) * Rescue Team! * Trouble in the Tunnel * Lost at Sea! * Misty Island Adventure Magazine Stories * Misty Island/Misty Island/Misty Island Rescue Others * Misty Island Rescue (PC game) DVD Boxsets UK * 10 DVD Boxset * Ultimate Movie Box Set US * 3-Movie Pack AUS * Hero of the Rails and Misty Island Rescue Double Pack * Misty Island Rescue and Day of the Diesels Double Pack SA * 3 DVD Boxset POL * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack Trailers File:Misty Island Rescue - US Trailer|US Trailer de:Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel es:Rescate de la Isla Misteriosa he:הצלה מהאי מיסטי ja:ミスティアイランド レスキュー大作戦!! pl:Przygoda na Wyspie Mgieł ru:Спасение с Туманного острова Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Blu-ray releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Theatrical releases Category:Hungarian DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Korean VHS/DVD releases Category:Slovenian DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases